Wired microphones require a cable that electrically connects the microphone to the electronics that power and control the microphone. Often, the cabling that connects the mic to the electronics creates difficulties in both positioning the mic in desired locations, and in routing the cable. For instance, if the mic is suspended by the cable and the user wants it in any orientation other than vertical, the cable tends to spin, making precise directional control difficult. The cable routing is also a problem in many installations. Thus, in many localities building codes, fire codes and similar ordinances place specific requirements for creating a plenum between the living or working space and the space above a drop ceiling. When the microphone cable is extended through the drop ceiling, the cable may destroy the plenum rating of the installation by creating a passageway from the occupied space to the space above the drop ceiling. In order to maintain the plenum rating, the opening through the ceiling where the cable extends through the ceiling is often sealed to prevent passing of air through the opening. Alternately, the cable may be run under the ceiling rather than passing it through the ceiling. This tends to be unsightly.
With existing wired microphones that have the cable extending through the ceiling with a sealed opening, the length of the cable cannot be readily adjusted below the ceiling. Therefore, changing the length of the cable to reposition the mic (both in terms of dimension and directional position) requires of the mic requires that the cable is cut, extra cable added to adjust the length, and the electronics reconnected. If the cable is shortened, the coiled up cable can get in the way and is unsightly.
There is a need therefore for apparatus that facilitates adjustment of wired microphones without destroying plenum ratings.
The present invention comprises a cable adaptor and adjuster that address the shortcomings of prior systems. The adaptor described herein is capable of retaining a microphone in a desired position and for allowing adjustment of the position by increasing and decreasing the length of the microphone cable. The adaptor further creates an air-tight seal between the adaptor body and the microphone cable to maintain a plenum between adjacent spaces on either side of the adaptor.